


A billion trillion reasons

by nojamchaeyoung



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, minayeon childhood to marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nojamchaeyoung/pseuds/nojamchaeyoung
Summary: mina has her anger issuesnayeon is always therenayeon will always be there
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 83





	A billion trillion reasons

2009

“Just go back where you came from!”  
“No one wants you here!”  
“Do you even understand us?”

A bunch of 10 year old kids mocking an 8 year old Mina, just because they moved to South Korea from Japan. She looked at her own shoes not doing anything to avoid getting in trouble

“Yah Jeongyeon! Stop being a bully and get lost!” 

Mina looked up for she knows whose voice is that  
She saw Nayeon pushing the leader’s group into the ground

“And yes, she understands you. Dumbass!” 

Mina’s eyes grew wide for it was her first time hearing another kid use such words, she stood up and walked towards them. The other kids’ stared at her anticipating her next move.

She didn’t look or say a word to them, she grabbed Nayeon’s wrist and led her in front of their house.

“I told you not to get into fights for me.” Mina spoke softly

“And I also told you that you better speak up and defend yourself.” Nayeon being the stubborn kid she is answered back

Mina and Nayeon’s house are built right next to each other, Nayeon pestered the quiet kid until she got to become her friend and that’s the start of it all.

“You’ll get in trouble if you keep doing that, you’re mom will be mad at me and maybe she will make you stop being my friend.” Mina argued back with her little fists closed, losing Nayeon isn’t part of her plan, losing her first friend will hurt her deeply

“You, the world, and the universe will have to give me billion reasons before I even leave you, if you succeed, then give me another trillion reasons” 10 year old Nayeon spoke so softly that it made the younger one’s heart flutter.

2013

First day of being a middle school student

Mina was walking down the hallway to her locker where she’s supposed to meet Nayeon when another student pushed her to a different locker, Yoo Jeongyeon.

the same person who used to bully little Mina when they were kids, 

“I see, you’ve grown up, Myoui.” She snickered as she sees Mina still not looking at but staring at the ground

“Where’s your bodyguard? Got tired of you already, I guess? It’s been 4 years after all.” Jeongyeon taunted still waiting a reaction from Mina

“Or maybe, she’s still not recovering from her car accident during summer, is it? Limping around the neighborhood, looking like a helpless fool with you by her side, assisting her. She used to be a part of us and then you came you little sh-” Jeongyeon didn’t get to finish whispering on Mina’s ear when Mina kicked her shin hard that it made the latter fall to the grounding clutching on it. 

Mina didn’t waste time and she punched the older one and got on top her, continuously punching Jeongyeon’s face with her still tiny fists. Students formed a circle, nobody was willing to stop the Japanese student from her rampage,

Until someone approached the two, Mina was crying with her hands clutching on the other’s collar. 

Nayeon arrived at the school, went straight to Mina’s locker and saw there were students surrounding it. She felt nervous and walked faster, ignoring the pain she’s feeling on her right leg.

She saw Mina on top of her old friend

She hurriedly approached them and grabbed Mina’s waist, carrying the younger one into her arms and heading for their usual hideout in that school since they were elementary

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m here.” Nayeon whispered while Mina could only cry

“I beat someone up, I punched her because she was mocking you and about the car accident, I couldn’t handle my anger. I’m sorry, Nayeon.” Mina sobbed into the older one’s shoulder

The wind got stronger and no one spoke up until Nayeon decided to

“Never do that again, yeah? We’ll try to control your anger issues next time.” Nayeon smiled not looking at Mina but admiring the view in front of them

“You said I should speak up and defend myself, remember?!”  
Mina exclaimed standing up in front of Nayeon, getting angry again with her fists closed.

“Exactly, I said defend yourself, not me.” Nayeon spoke calmly looking at the younger one

“Why aren’t you mad? For once, Nayeon, be angry at me!” Mina, close to crying grabbed Nayeon’s collar

“Just this once, please?” Mina’s frustrations was building up because the older one never got angry at her no matter what she did, may it be wrong or unjust.

“You haven’t even reach a million reason, and you want me to get mad at you? Do you want me to leave you like that? Are you in a rush to get rid of me?” Nayeon chuckled while Mina could only look at her in disbelief.

2018

Two girls panting from running away from someone, Park Jihyo.  
The student council president

“Do you really have to rescue me every damn time, Nayeon?” Mina asked annoyed for she just wanted to have some fun 

“Do you really want to face Jihyo’s wrath? You basically ruined our meeting there, entering the room, which may I remind you, you’re not allowed to enter if you’re not a council member!” Nayeon exclaimed

“Seriously, Mina! Where is this coming from huh? What made you to be the most delinquent student in this school?” The vice president scolded while Mina could only look at her amused

“Wow, so this is how the vice president gets angry, not my best friend, the girl I grew up who became a woman, not only smart and beautiful but with a smoking body too” Mina smirked noticing the blush on Nayeon’s face

“Get your shits straight, Myoui. I will not be always there to handle, be with you or rescue you whatever you call it. Get it straight, if you want to go in the same college as me, we’re seniors already.” And just like that, Nayeon was already walking back to the council room.

Mina could only stare at her back, Nayeon’s words running round her head.  
Minutes after she came to her class, not saying anything  
“Ah, Ms. Myoui! Didn’t expect you to be here even though you’re late, at least you’re here.” Her teacher said

She has been one of the brightest students all through out, reaching senior year made her think that maybe she is too boring or her life is. Deciding that she needs to change and be more carefree, but with Nayeon’s words lingering on her head, made her doubt everything she’s been doing. 

Nayeon on the other hand, bowing in front of Jihyo right now, apologizing

“Jihyo, I’m so sorry for what she did, it won’t happen again, I swear. Don’t report what happened to the principal.” 

Jihyo chuckled and tapped Nayeon’s shoulder

“Oh my god, Nayeon, stand up straight” Jihyo laughed 

While Nayeon can only look at her cluelessly

“You gotta stop taking the blame or hits for her you know, we’re not a bunch of 9 year old kids anymore, it makes me think you like her more than just a friend with what you’re doing.” Jihyo chuckled and Nayeon gulped nervously, laughing along with Jihyo

“Oh shit, you like her!” Jihyo exclaimed 

Mina already went home first and lied down on her bed, her back facing her bedroom’s door knowing that the older one will barged in sooner or later, and she wasn't wrong about that, minutes later her bedroom door opened and she heard footsteps

She felt someone lie down beside her, arms snaking round her waist

“I’m sorry for what I said a while ago, just couldn’t help it. Watching you be a troublemaker when you’re not” Nayeon sighed with her head on Mina’s neck

“Thanks to you, it got me thinking of everything I’ve been doing” Mina spoke softly, moving closer to Nayeon while the older one could only tighten her hug 

“My professor was shocked to see me in his class a while ago” Mina chuckled  
“I’m sorry for the way I’ve been acting” she continued  
“I’m sorry for being a pain in the ass, always making you take the bullet for me” Mina, feeling her anger rising closed her fists tightly.  
Nothing goes unnoticed to Im Nayeon so she put her hand on Mina’s knuckles

“I’m sorry for what I said, yeah? I’ll always be here. I asked a billion reasons from you, from the world and the universe, remember?” Nayeon chuckled as she leaves a kiss on Mina’s neck

This time, Mina turned around, their nose touching, lips near each other  
“And if I succeeded, I’ll have to give you a trillion more, right?” Mina asked

Nayeon could only nod looking at her best friend’s eyes, Mina stared right back at her before kissing Nayeon’s forehead, moving onto her nose, Mina looked at Nayeon, asking for permission. After she saw Nayeon nod, she kissed her lips. Their lips slowly moving with each other while Mina grabs Nayeon’s ass, making the older one gasp. Giving Mina an opportunity to put her tongue in her best friend’s mouth. Exploring, licking the other one’s tongue, sucking it while Nayeon could only moan lowly, reaching up to Mina’s cheek, deepening their kiss. 

Mina sat up breaking the kiss, and Nayeon could only sat on her lap, latching her lips to Mina’s again. With Nayeon grinding on Mina’s right thigh, the younger one decided to move her lips to Nayeon’s neck, Nayeon tilted her head to give Mina a better access to her jaw and neck. Grinding harder and faster feeling that she’s close enough already, Mina unexpectedly started to suck hard at the base of Nayeon’s neck, she could only whimper and moan desperately. Mina decided to bring her hands on Nayeon’s waist, rubbing the older one’s skin. In no time, Nayeon released her. Panting hard on top of Mina, they looked at each other silently

“So you thought I have a smoking body huh?”  
“Do you want to be my girlfriend?” 

Both of them spoke at the same time

“Very romantic, Myoui.” Nayeon smirked while Mina could only look at her bed, now wet with Nayeon’s cum

“Hey you got yourself off using my thigh” she unknowingly stated and Nayeon could only slap her best friend’s arm

“Yah!” she exclaimed  
Mina laughed and Nayeon could only look at her  
“And yes, I’ll be your girlfriend, you dumbass” Nayeon answered, leaning into Mina to snuggle

The two sat in silence comfortably until Mina thought of something

“So now that you’re my girlfriend, will you please change the bedsheet cause I’m too lazy to do it?” Mina asked looking at Nayeon with her best puppy eyes

“Yah! I’m your girlfriend, not your maid!”  
“But it’s your fault! Do you want me to say it again!” 

And just like that Mina found herself being slapped with a pillow on her face

2021  
“Mina, hurry up! Geez woman” Dahyun sighed at her roommate 

“I’m coming! Why are you in a hurry” Mina exclaimed approaching the door where her roommate is

“I have to fetch Tzuyu from the university, we’re going on a date for lunch!” Dahyun said smiling widely

“Why am I going with you again?” Mina asked rubbing her head for she just woke up minutes ago

“You’re going to be our ride!”  
“What the hell, Dahyun!” 

Nayeon is in the university for she has classes on Thursdays while Mina doesn’t.  
“Plus you can ask Nayeon out for lunch if she’s not busy anymore” Dahyun bargained so Mina won’t be alone waiting for Dahyun and Tzuyu  
“Dahyun, am I getting paid for being your chaperone?” Mina whined  
“Nope, but you get to ask your hot girlfriend out, the it girl of our university, hello???” Dahyun said which made sense

Dahyun ran out of the car and went ahead to fetch Tzuyu from her room, Mina sat patiently on her car and that’s when she saw her girlfriend with her messy bun, her eyeglasses, holding too many papers and readings on her arms, being a psychology student and a part of student council (again) is that hard huh.

Mina decided to mess with her girlfriend and texted her instead

“Do you want to eat lunch with me or be my lunch today? If it’s the 2nd choice, I can’t wait to eat you out and have you squirming under me later.” 

And just like that, Nayeon’s knees weakened and she dropped the papers on the ground of the parking lot, shocked from what her girlfriend sent her.  
Mina was laughing at what she saw until she noticed someone approaching Nayeon.

“Hey, Nayeon! Need a help?” Hirai Momo, treasurer of the student council, soccer team captain approached Nayeon with a smile on her face

Nayeon quickly hid her phone and looked up

“Yeah, I need to carry these stuff to the other building, it’s too many and also too heavy.” Nayeon sighed

Mina is still observing what’s happening from her car, and Momo’s hand lingering longer than expected on Nayeon’s arm didn’t go unnoticed 

“Okay, c’mon let’s hurry up. Don’t want Sana to get whiny on why I am late again for lunch!” Momo said and grabbed Nayeon’s waist while the other girl could only laugh knowing how whiny Sana can get 

Mina stepped out of the car and stood in front of the the two

“I don’t appreciate you holding my girlfriend like that” 

Momo let go of Nayeon and stood properly with files on her hands

Nayeon noticed how Mina was trying not to curl her fingers into a fist so she decided to take things into her own hands

“Mina let’s go” Nayeon approached her girlfriend and held her hand, Mina knows how Nayeon hates it when she loses her cool and let her anger and her fists do the talking so she decided to listen yo Nayeon.

“Are you sure about that Nayeon? She looks like she has her anger issues, she doesn’t hurt you, right?” Momo rambled worried for the secretary of their council.

With that, Nayeon knew Mina would answer for herself, with how she let go of Nayeon’s hand and approached Momo 

“Fuck off, ask anyone if I ever put my hands on my girlfriend then I’ll let my fists talk to you itself since you assume things so much.” Mina said trying hard not to push or punch the other Japanese in front of her 

“I also don’t appreciate you threatening my girlfriend.” Minatozaki Sana,  
always a fierce one and also a friend of Mina 

“Wait what? This is your girlfriend? As in Momo soccer captain?” Mina said shocked at Sana while Nayeon could only laugh to herself

“Of course, she’s the only Momo in this campus you dumbass. Nayeon, keep your girlfriend in check with her anger issues please” Sana laughed at Nayeon and punched Mina on the arm, Momo laughed with them but when Sana looked at her, she stopped

“And you, you’re late for our lunch and you really had the guts to assume that Mina hurts Nayeon? This one is a big softy!” Sana exclaimed before slapping Momo’s head and pinched Mina’s cheeks

“Yah, let go of me!” 

“Mina unnie! Let’s go, Tzuyu and I are waiting here!” they heard

Evening came and the two were cuddled up in Nayeon’s bed

“I’m sorry about earlier” Mina started  
“I was just jealous, and I know it won’t justify what I did earlier but I’m sorry. I should have let you handle the situation not barging in like that” 

Nayeon hugged Mina tighter to her chest  
“It’s okay, you tried to control yourself a while ago. I saw it, but if ever a situation comes up again, I want you to count 1-3 and breathe in, breathe out. Look at me and everything’s going to be fine, alright? If I’m not around, then just think of me.” Nayeon smiled to her girlfriend

“I love you”  
“I love you too, a billion reasons, okay?”

After a few moments of silence, Nayeon remembered something

“You could make up for it by eating me out just like what you texted me” 

2024

It seems like the universe isn’t on Mina’s side this day for one, she woke up late, 14 missed calls for Nayeon, 6 missed calls from Chaeyoung and 11 from Dahyun. Seeing 70 texts from Nayeon too isn’t helping and 84 from Dahyun. Her car is running low on gas and that is enough reason why Mina could fuck up this special day for both her and Nayeon.

Nayeon has been feeling nervous for the past few minutes, still no Mina.

“Are you kidding me, even at our own wedding” she thought to herself

“Have you tried calling her?” Tzuyu asked 

“Of course! The first thing I did when Dahyun and Chaeyoung told me she’s not in her room!” Nayeon exclaimed in frustration

“Wait, what if she ditched me, I don’t know??” Nayeon panicked

In another room two of their friends are also panicking

“Yeah, but where is she, Dahyun?!” Chaeyoung asked

“Bro, I don’t know!! Why are you getting mad at me!” Dahyun exclaimed back  
“C’mon Dahyun! Remember something what happened last night!”

The three of them went out for a drink last night and it turned out that only the two of them went home and not Mina. They tried contacting her but failed. Mina said she will drive somewhere important and giving the two some huge amount of cash for their uber and that’s it.

The two of them were trying so hard to remember and Tzuyu went in their room

“I give you two a simple job, seriously?” Tzuyu sighed and went on to kiss her girlfriends foreheads

“Please remember anything guys, Nayeon hasn’t stopped crying.” She said as she left the room

“Babe, should we call her too? Everyone’s worrying and Tzuyu said Nayeon hasn't stopped crying” Momo sighed 

“Nope, she would be the one who’s going to call us since we haven't contact her yet” Sana smirked as she kissed her girlfriend’s temple and just in time they see Mina calling Momo’s phone

“Hey Mo, could you please pick me up right now? I’ll send the address and please don’t let Sana come with you, please” Mina begged on the other line

“You really think my wife would betray me like that?” 

Mina didn’t speak up

“Mina, I’m so sorry she’s the one who answered it and put you on speaker” Momo answered

“Oh and please do send the address now. We’ll come and pick you up, see you soon. In case you forgot, you’re getting married today.” Sana said and hanged up on the younger one.

Mina has been pacing back and forth nervously ever since the call ended, a few minutes more, she heard a honk.

“Get out of there and we’ll talk!” She heard Sana screamed

“Hey guys, thank you for doi-” Mina never got to finish what she was saying when Sana grabbed her ear and dragged her to the car, Momo who looked like she’s also in pain when she saw Mina and Sana

The whole ride, Sana was the only one who’s talking while Momo reasoned out with her

“You weren’t answering your phone!”  
“Even your girlfriend’s texts or calls”  
“Even your best friends’!”  
“Where have you been all night and this morning!”  
“Why were you in that house!”  
“Is someone else in that house huh!” 

Mina’s head is aching already and she also felt like a kid scolded by her mom

“Babe, I’m sure she has her reasons, right Mina?” Momo looked at her rearview mirror

“And also you! Taking her side, it’s her wedding day Momo and by now Nayeon is already walking on that damn aisle with no Mina in sight so you better step on that damn gas, woman” Sana exclaimed and Momo could only panic and do what her wife said

By the time Nayeon reach the altar, Mina opened the church’s door, panting and Nayeon could look at her teary eyed  
When Mina reached her, Nayeon was already sobbing.

“Hey I’m so sorry for making you feel this way, I’m sorry Nayeon.” Mina tried to calm Nayeon while everyone looked at them.  
They continued the ceremony and the priest made them say their vows

“When I first met Nayeon, she was this annoying kid with her bunny tooth. Pestering me to be friends with her and even fighting back for me when Jeongyeon used to bully me.”

She nodded at Jeongyeon in the church who’s beside Jihyo

“She’s always the one who takes the bullet for me whenever I’ve done some mistakes or things in life that sometimes aren't fixable but when it comes to her, she just makes everything alright, you know?” she said talking to the crowd and not to Nayeon

“I won’t make promises right now cause I know some of them will be broken anyway and making a promise I cannot fulfill will only hurt you more so, Nayeon, thank you. For staying, even though we’ve encountered so many ups and downs already, thank you for staying, for accepting and loving me for who I am, for being my anchor the whole time. Thank you for forcing me to jump whenever I am scared or hesitate. Also I’m sorry for everything I’ve done including this morning, not answering your texts and calls. I’m sorry, it was supposed to be a surprise but I overslept at our new house, a big one I bought for the two of us.” And with that, Nayeon could only sob harder

“Who would have thought the big mighty kid who always fight bullies for me is a crybaby huh?” Mina chuckled while Nayeon could only glare at her and pinch her ear in front of everyone

“I’m sorry!” Mina laughed

“I’ll do my best not to make you cry often, I’ll do my best to be by your side, always. Every morning when you wake up, and every night before you sleep. In this time, we’re grown up, you don’t have to protect or take the hit or things from me. I’ll the one protecting and providing you with the best things there is, Nayeon. I love you.” Mina finished not bothering to wipe her tears anymore.

Nayeon took a mic and took a deep breath that everyone heard

“You scared me this morning, thinking that you’ve ditched me in my own wedding” Nayeon started and when Mina was about to apologize again, Nayeon spoke up

“Things have always been a rollercoaster for us, right? I’m happy that it’s you I am with right now. I guess we make everything alright for each other, even though you’re always impatient with other things. I’ve noticed that you’re always willing to wait for me and my decisions. May it be on where we’ll eat or what dog we’ll get, you always wait for my decision because for you, everything should be considered between the two of us. I love you, Mina. Remember what I told you when you were 8 and I was 10?” Nayeon asked and Mina could only nod who’s already crying remembering it

“You, the world, and the universe will have to give me billion reasons before I even leave you, if you succeed, then give me another trillion reasons.” Nayeon continued

“I love you so much and I’ll stay through the bad times we’ll have in this ride, a trillion reasons baby.” Nayeon finished with her pinky held out to Mina to latched her own pinky, they didn’t even wait for the priest and kissed each other right away. Crying with their forehead pressed against each other, smiling at one another.


End file.
